1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless data transmitting and receiving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a wireless data transmitting and receiving apparatus for processing divided protocol data, and a wireless data transmitting and receiving method thereof. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-31661 filed on Jun. 9, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a wireless transmitting apparatus and receiving apparatus pair use the layers shown in the block diagram of FIG. 1. The application layer 110 includes such codec-related standards as H.324M, H.324, and T.120. The physical layer performs channel-coding, pseudo-noise spreading, and modulation, and includes a part for air interface.
The radio link protocol (hereinafter referred to as “RLP”) layer 120 includes a signaling unit (not shown), and converts a payload in the application layer 110 received through a wireless route, into the input format of the physical layer 140.
The RPL layer 120 includes a plurality of radio link protocol data sets (RLPs), each corresponding to one of n application data sets (here, n is a positive integer), and is connected to the physical layer 140 via a MUX sub-layer 130.
The MUX sub-layer 130 multiplexes an RLP data set received from the RLP layer 120 adaptively into a protocol data unit (PDU).
At this time, when the length of data in the application layer 110 is longer than the payload of a format which the RLP supports, the data in the application layer 110 is divided in the RLP layer 120 and transmitted as a plurality of RLP data sets. However, when the plurality of RLP data sets are received, the occurrence of any loss due to bit errors in the layers lower than the RLP layer 120 causes a situation in which the data in the application layer 110 cannot be restored to its original size.